Solitude
by Mia Galvez
Summary: Projeto Ficwriters Estações Inverno. Se ela soubesse que aquela seria a última noite...


A parte superior do mausoléu estava coberta de neve, aumentando a sensação de frio produzida pelo inverno rigoroso daquela época. A construção era antiga, estilo gótico, cheia de arabescos e pequenos detalhes esculpidos em granito negro, contrastando com o branco da neve. O túmulo era imponente, o maior do cemitério, tão alto em direção ao céu, como se a família ainda quisesse demonstrar na morte o que seus membros tinham sido em vida: ricos, nobres, puros-sangue.

Um pequeno cortejo se aproximava do mausoléu a passos lentos. Dois funcionários do local carregavam com o auxílio de magia o caixão de madeira maciça e escura, alças douradas e revestidas do mais puro ouro. Era tão desenhado e cheio de detalhes quanto o próprio túmulo onde descansaria pela eternidade, incapaz de resguardar o corpo nele contido do banquete dos vermes.

À frente do cortejo seguia uma mulher muito loira, usando vestes completamente negras que a deixavam ainda mais pálida, quase como a brancura da neve que recobria o chão. Ao lado dela caminhava um homem muito alto e igualmente loiro, de longos cabelos. Trazia no rosto um olhar imponente, de ar altivo. Porém, visivelmente mancava, como se fosse um enorme sacrifício se manter sobre as pernas. Metade de seu rosto permanecia encoberto por uma estranha máscara negra, que tentava, em vão, esconder uma grande cicatriz aparecendo pelos cantos do artefato.

Logo atrás do casal vinha uma figura silenciosa, em vestes também negras, tanto quanto os seus cabelos escorridos e oleosos, na altura dos ombros. O nariz de gancho ornava perfeitamente com a ruga logo acima, entre os olhos, e a expressão de profundo desdém marcava seu rosto enquanto caminhava, deixando a comprida capa farfalhar pelo passadiço.

As três pessoas seguiam o caixão pelo corredor principal do cemitério, amplamente arborizado, mas uma quarta se esgueirava pelas ameias e acompanhava às escondidas o pequeno cortejo fúnebre. Não queria ser notada enquanto pisava suavemente pela grama coberta de neve, que ajudava a abafar seus passos. No entanto, era capaz de jurar que seu coração a denunciaria, tamanha era a força com que ele batia contra seu peito, como se fosse destruir tudo aquilo que ela havia sido um dia. E as grossas lágrimas que seus olhos castanhos derramavam a feriam como se fosse água salgada sob ferida aberta.

Ginevra Weasley estava morta por dentro.

Seus passos, antes tão determinados, falharam no momento em que o cortejo parou diante do mausoléu. Era como se a verdade lhe esbofeteasse a cara, e então resolvesse entrar à força, enfiar-se-lhe pela goela abaixo com um terrível gosto amargo de fel.

Abriu-se o caixão para o último adeus. Com uma ventania gélida, a mortalha que recobria o corpo acabou por se desprender. De longe, ela via os cabelos loiros esvoaçarem, somente algumas mechas que escapavam dos limites da caixa de madeira no qual ele estava encerrado. Para sempre. Sem possibilidade de volta.

E ela se lembrava da última vez em que vira seus olhos, agora fechados pela eternidade. Naquele instante, perdidos em algum lugar do passado, eram como dois pedaços de céu em prenúncio de tempestade, acinzentados, nebulosos, encarando-a com a força de um desejo determinado.

_- Eu te amo, droga! Não sei como aconteceu, não sei quando você deixou de ser uma maldita traidora do sangue para mim, mas o fato é que eu te amo e pronto! E não vou mais compactuar com essa guerra ridícula. Fuja comigo, Gina! Vamos largar tudo isso para trás e começar uma vida nova juntos, somente eu e você, num lugar onde nosso sangue não tenha a menor importância._

As palavras soavam distantes. E ela, que sempre foi vista como a corajosa e determinada Ginevra Weasley, fora então a covarde e medrosa Ginevra Weasley. Ela foi fraca. E o preço a pagar por sua fraqueza era alto demais para que ela pudesse suportar. O buraco vazio que ele deixava, a sensação iminente de ter perdido um pedaço de si. E aquela porção que sobrava era também dele. Como viver se não havia mais por quem esperar? Como continuar respirando se não havia mais pelo que ansiar? Para quê aguardar o fim da guerra se ele não voltaria mais para casa?

Dor. O sentimento penetrava como veneno, espalhando-se rapidamente nas veias, sendo arrastado ainda mais depressa pela rapidez com que o coração bombeava o sangue. O veneno da dor produzia uma paralisia conveniente, que a mantinha estática onde estava, escondida entre os poucos ramos de um arbusto que ainda resistiam ao frio do inverno. Sua posição era privilegiada enquanto observava o cortejo adentrar o mausoléu, embora não pudesse exatamente divisar o caixão em sua totalidade.

Os funcionários do cemitério começaram a cavar o túmulo onde depositariam o caixão de madeira ornamentado. Cada pá de terra soterrava um sonho. Cada monte sólido de terra molhada pela neve era como um bloco de concreto que caía sobre o corpo daquela observadora inerte, esmagando-a, destruindo tudo o que ela um dia havia sido.

Depressão. Tristeza eterna e sem possibilidade de cura. Não poderia ser ela em seu lugar? Sempre desejou sua própria morte antes de qualquer um daqueles que amava: sua mãe, seu pai, seus irmãos, Hermione, Harry. Não seria diferente com ele. Tiveram tão pouco tempo.

_- Venha, Gina, venha aqui! Vamos sair um pouco para o jardim dessa casa velha, você precisa de sol. Está muito branquela!_

- Olha só quem fala! Draco, nós temos que ficar aqui dentro. É perigoso do lado de fora, não sabemos se o Largo Grimmauld está sendo vigiado. Além disso, não podemos correr o risco de que alguém te veja. Todos acreditam que você está morto!

- Está preocupada comigo, sardenta?

- Eu não estou preocupada com você. Na verdade, nem me importo, você já é grande o suficiente para saber o que faz da vida.

E tudo o que ela queria era ter aproveitado mais, ter sentido cada segundo daqueles dias como se fossem os últimos momentos de sua vida. Se pudesse saber que assim o era. Se tivesse previsto que o próximo encontro com ele seria naquele mausoléu, teria se entregado, parado o tempo para viver tudo intensamente. Teria segurado com força a sua mão para que ele nunca se fosse. Ela o guardaria para sempre dentro de si.

O silêncio profundo do cemitério era entrecortado apenas pela respiração ruidosa da mulher loira, que observava o levantar e abaixar da pá, cobrindo de terra o corpo inerte daquele que fora seu filho. Agora não era nada mais que um pedaço de carne morta. O silêncio representava um vácuo de vida, a falta de sons denunciando o imenso vazio que Ginevra sentia dentro de si. Era quase como o silêncio do início, que um dia dera origem a umas poucas palavras, depois a conversas inteiras e, por fim, um nome. Que dizia tudo.

_- Gina, eu..._

- Malfoy! Você... você me chamou de Gina?

- O quê? Está maluca? Acho que ficar trancafiada nessa casa, esperando pela volta do Santo Potter, tem feito mal para você, traidora do sangue.

- Não! Eu não estou ficando louca. Eu ouvi muito bem você me chamar pelo meu apelido. Nem de traidora do sangue, nem de Weasley. Você me chamou de Gina.

E era isso que Ginevra se perguntava sem parar, enquanto continuava confortavelmente escondida atrás dos arbustos cobertos de neve gélida. Quando é que ela deixou de ser aquela menina determinada, corajosa, que enfrentaria a tudo e a todos por amor? Ela tinha medo. Um medo puro, simples, abstrato. E, naquele momento, ele se revelava absolutamente real. Os pesadelos tinham saído de sua mente, materializando-se em sua vida e deixando a marca da dor e da perda a cada vez que ela enchia o pulmão de ar.

A última pá de terra cobriu o caixão por completo. A porta do mausoléu foi cerrada, e Ginevra observou, de longe, o pequeno cortejo se afastar do local. Aproximou-se, os passos ainda silenciosos. Retirou a varinha das vestes e murmurou um rápido feitiço para abrir a porta de ferro.

Ao adentrar a imponente construção, o coração parou por um instante. O chão estava coberto de neve, carregada para lá pelos pés dos vivos que ali estiveram para se despedirem. Ao fundo, havia um pequeno altar com uma foto de um rapaz muito jovem, os cabelos loiros e sedosos, os olhos acinzentados numa expressão desdenhosa e o rosto contorcido numa espécie de sorriso, parecido com aquele famoso quadro trouxa da Monalisa. Indecifrável. Um verdadeiro mistério. Um enorme ponto de interrogação.

_- O que você está fazendo, Malfoy?_

- Não é da sua conta, Weasley!

- Claro que é da minha conta! Você está mexendo no meu baú! O que é que você pretende?

- Já disse que não é da sua conta.

- Não me empurre!

- Eu não sei qual foi a idéia de Snape ao me manter preso aqui. Acho que preferia morrer nas mãos do Lorde a ter que conviver com você todos os dias da minha vida, sua suja e nojenta traidora do sangue.

- Accio pijamas!

- Weasley!

- Se eu sou suja e nojenta, o que é que você estava fazendo com as minhas vestes de dormir escondidas sob a capa?

Agora Ginevra não tinha mais o que decifrar. Ele havia partido para sempre. Sem poder suportar mais, ela se ajoelhou no chão frio de pedra-granito que guardava a câmara onde o corpo estava enterrado. Sentiu a neve gelada umedecer suas vestes. Deixou que as lágrimas furiosas caíssem numa torrente ininterrupta, molhando tudo aquilo que encontrassem pelo caminho.

Ao olhar novamente para a foto posicionada sobre o altar de pedra, Ginevra divisou um vaso de rosas vermelhas, muito vistosas e que provavelmente tinham sobrevivido ao inverno rigoroso apenas por uso de magia.

Num esforço incomum, ela se levantou e apanhou uma flor. Beijou-a ternamente antes de depositá-la sobre o túmulo, o vermelho das pétalas contrastando com o branco dos pequenos flocos de neve. Fogo e gelo. Sempre foram assim. Opostos e iguais.

Mas tudo que restava agora era o negro do granito. E o negro da alma perdida de Ginevra, que, a partir daquele momento, estaria sempre só. Como se ele pudesse ouvir suas últimas palavras, encostou o rosto no chão frio e apenas murmurou:

- Adeus, Draco... adeus...

E, ao deixar o mausoléu, ela teve certeza de que a depressão seria uma constante no resto de vida que ainda lhe restava. Fosse daqui a uma hora ou daqui a cinqüenta anos, não faria a menor diferença. Ela estava morta. Era apenas uma questão de esperar que seu corpo se desse conta do fato.

* * *

**N/A: Por favor, não me matem. Eu sei que vocês pediram uma comédia D/G, mas eu não podia deixar de escrever essa história, inspirada na primeira visita para o meu TCC ao Cemitério da Consolação, em São Paulo.**

Como o próprio guia do local disse, lá é um museu a céu aberto. E o que mais me impressiona é a ostentação que as famílias querem manter mesmo após a morte, como que para conservar uma sombra do que foram em vida. Para isso, constroem imensos mausoléus de pedra para abrigar seus restos mortais que serão devorados pelos vermes. ****

É... o ser humano é engraçado... espero que gostem, de qualquer forma...


End file.
